halofandomcom-20200222-history
Headlong
Summary Headlong is a multiplayer map in Halo 2 That takes place in the city New Mombasa. This map is found mostly in Big Team Battle matchmaking playlists due to the size and number of vehicles, with Capture the Flag and Assault being the most common game types assigned. This map seems to be a port under construction. Some of the features are a broken bridge, a teleporter, two floating cranes, active camouflage, an overshield, and a large base under construction.The default vehicles for this map are two Warthogs (either a Gauss Warthog or a normal Warthog), two Ghosts, a Banshee, and a Scorpion tank or Wraith. Strategy The obvious tactic for this map in slayer is to get to the high ground. Only attempt this if you are sure you can get to the Banshee before the other players.(Needs to be edited because they took the banshee out) Grab the banshee and head to the raised path leading to the side furthest from the water. On there is a Rocket Launcher, take it. Next fly over to the building furthest from the banshee spawn point. On the side away from the water there is a path conecting two buildings. Land on there and grab the sniper rifle and ammo. Hop back in the banshee and fly up. When you are as high as you can go, look around. In one of the corners there is a rooftop you can land on, its the top of the building right near where you picked up the sniper rifle. Land there and start picking off your opponents. Get back in the banshee for a little while once every few minutes or it will respawn and disappear from your location. If this happens get ready to use the rocket launcher because you're about to have some very angry company. Defending against this tactic is relatively simple. The obvious thing is to get the rocket launcher first and blow the banshee out of the sky. If the rocket launcher is already gone then find the covenant sniper rifle. Use it to pick off the sniper once he lands. If all else fails just keep moving and let him run out of ammo then kill him when he comes to land. If you have vehicles off then the best way to win is to keep a combo. The one that works best for me on Headlong is the Battle Rifle and the Shotgun. Having a short and medium range weapon seems to be the easiest way to stay alive on Headlong. A stragety for cature the flag. This is one of the more direct strageties but still works. When you go to attack the flag base rather than making some eloborate route to attack the base get 2 or 3 special team mates to run through the bottom of their base and have the rest of the team go to the base through the top. The distractions from your other team mates created at the top of the base will give way for you the special tactics force as I like to call it can go up to the base no problem. Any one person they run into could easily be overcome by the three men. They then grab the flag and rather then jumping down run towards the air lift and take that route out. Have somebody ready with a warthog outside the sword building when the flag guy comes out he jumps in the warthog and goes to the base and there you have it. The beauty of this technique is that you are not going to be as predictable as others you go through the airlift. You do not jump down and struggle and go on in a continuous battle over the flag down there only to get it out of the base and get out sniped and out BR'd. This is where most people either get the flag or lose it. Territories *Gate Bridge *Statue *Alley *Building Site *Corner Building *Construction Pit Do's and Dont's *Don't fall in the water. *Don't stand around admiring the scenery. *Do get to the vehicles before everybody else. *Do use the Sniper Rifle and Rocket Launcher. *Don't run around aimlessly with a rubbish weapon. (i.e. SMG, Plasma Pistol) *''Always'' look at your radar. Category:Levels